The Journey
by wordsdon'tcomeeasy
Summary: Patricia meets part of her past once more, but things are different now. Could she be pulled back in due to someone's mistake? Will anything change? Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, although I do own Brenden, Dragon, and Cole. There will be future mention of drugs and such in the later chapters, so I'm rating it as T.
1. One

**Patricia's PoV**

"So, on that note, Julius Caesar was an incredibly influential figure…" Yeah, yeah, yeah. Why does school have to be so boring? Two more classes to survive; this one, and history. Yippee.

20 minutes later, I'm on my way to history. I know that Ms. Lil quit yesterday, so I'm kind of curious to see who is going to be our teacher. In the class, I dutifully sat next to Eddie, who started suggesting a date when classes for the day ended.

"I mean, like we didn't even get to see each other over the holiday so…"

"We'll see. Who knows? Something may come up."

We heard footsteps, so everyone settled down. Then Mr. Winkler entered the room. He had quit, disappeared, without even a word. How was this possible? How could he just reappear?

"Mr. Winkler!"

"What? Surprised to see me, Patricia?"

I nodded, definitely surprised. He smiled. "Well class. I already know most of you, but for those who don't know me, my name is Mr. Winkler, and I will be your teacher, to lead you through one heroic battle to another."

Class went on with the regular intros. In the middle of class, through the intercom, we heard Mr. Sweet yellng.

"Jerome Clarke, Alfredo Lewis, and Patricia Williamson to my office. NOW!"

I wonder what he's mad about. "Geez, weasels, what did you two do now?"

Alfie looked hurt. "We didn't do anything, Trixie. How about you?"

"Nothing."

Before we walked out of the room, Mr. Winkler stopped us, with a slight worry clouding his eyes. "Be careful. He seems really mad today. Warning, he might be rabid." We all burst into laughter. Even Mara was laughing.

Jerome, Alfie, and I raced to Sweetie's office. "Ha! I won! In your faces!"

Jerome glared at me. "Yeah, well, now we're here. And you get to go in first. Congrats Trix."

The three of us turned to face the door.


	2. Two

**Patricia's PoV**

Alfie knocked on the door. "Just get in here!"

We glanced at each other, and went in. Sweety was standing, and he was literally red in the face with anger.

"All of you sit down. Now."

We sat, and I have to admit, I am a bit scared. He leaned over the desk. "Which one of you video-taped the office, set traps, and posted the video to the school website, sending it out to everyone?!"

Al of our eyes widened. I spoke up, as the others weren't going to.

"It wasn't us, Mr. Sweet."

"Fine, don't tell me which of you did it. But, until I find out who did do it, I will go with my first guess."

Jerome's eyebrow's raised. "And that would be…"

"Patricia Williamson, you are expelled."

Expelled? Why? Jerome and Alfie shot up, screaming their lungs out.

"You can't expel her!"

"She hasn't done anything wrong!"

"You don't have a reason!"

"It's illegal! Mutiny!"

I don't move a muscle. I'm just sitting here. I don't quite know why I wasn't defending myself. I remember this prank from somewhere, but the question is from where I know it from.

"SILENCE!"

Alfie sat down, but Jerome stood standing, his fists clenched together.

"She didn't do it."

"Then who did?"

"I don't know."

"And until I am proven otherwise, Patricia did it."

"Mr. Sweet, I really didn't do it. I came to all of my classes yesterday, and then I went to the house and stayed there. Ask Trudy."

"Well, you could have used your lunch period or something of the sort. Now get out, all of you!"

I ran out of the room and kept running through the halls.

I didn't do it, but I know pretty well who did.


	3. Three

**Jerome's PoV**

Alfie and I ran out, but Patricia was already gone. He has no right to expel her for something she didn't do. We even have people that can say that it would have been impossible for either of us to sneak into his office and pull the prank.

Although I have to admit, it does seem like a pretty good prank.

I should watch it online later.

We had hung out with her all day in the house. She and Alfie hadn't left my sight, and Trudy had been cleaning the living room after the party with Nina, so she would've seen us sneak out, which we didn't do.

Alfie and I decided to go and break the news to the class, and more importantly, the house. We stood in the doorway of the classroom, not exactly wanting to go in. Mr. Winkler looked at us.

"Well come in. Where's Patricia?" We didn't move. Alfie started making a dying noise, so I spoke up.

"She's not coming back. Sweet just expelled her." All the smiles disappeared.

Eddie looked sick. I just nodded.

"Class dismissed."

Mr. Winkler ran out of the room, and the class erupted.

"Why?"

"What did she do!?"

"Everybody be quiet! Trixie didn't do anything! Someone pulled a prank on Sweet, and he has decided to blame her."

Nina looked worried, which was a bit weird. Since when are Nina and Patricia close friends? Or at least close enough to be super worried about each other?

"We have to find her and get Sweet to reverse his decision to expell her."

"So what's the plan?

~10 minutes later~

Where is she? We had all split up, and I was working with Eddie to find her. Eddie stopped me, and pointed. Not too far in front of us stood Mr. Winkler and Patricia.


	4. Four

Patricia's PoV

I had been running down the hall, heading for the exit when I had crashed right into Mr. Winkler, who had just turned the corner.

After he helped me get up, apologizing, I tried to keep going, to run out the exit, to run to where I needed to go.

But he had grabbed my arms when he realized my intents, and I couldn't pull away. Some teachers are stronger than they appear, I guess.

"Mr. Sweet is just mad. He'll realize that he's wrong, and you'll be able to stay. Don't worry. There's no need to panic, run off, and scare everyone because they'll think that you actually left."

I rolled my eyes. He just didn't get it. No one really got it. Apparently he thought that I didn't believe him or something, because he kept speaking.

"You're not leaving, Patricia. I'll talk to him."

I shook my head. "I'm fine, Mr. Winkler."

"You don't seem fine."

"I'm –"

"Patricia, there you are!"

I turned my head at the familiar voice, and found Jerome and Eddie walking towards us.

Can this actually get any worse?

"Jerome, take Patricia back to Anubis. I need to talk to Mr. Sweet."

Eddie spoke up. "I'll come to."

Mr. Winkler let me go, and I tried to make a run for it, but Jerome was faster. He grabbed my arm and tugged me out of the building, heading for Anubis. I clawed at him, but it didn't do much. I think it might just have encouraged him.

I stopped, digging my feet into the ground. He tried to drag me, but knowing it wouldn't work, sighed angrily and stopped, looking back at me.

"Oh, come on, Trix."

"No."

"Let's go."

"No."

"Trix.."

"No."

"Fine, what do you want me to do then?!"

"Let me go."

"You'll run away and then we'll never find me."

I sighed loudly. "Jerome, I was planning on coming back. I need to talk to someone who… might know something."

"Then who is this person? I'll come with you."

"No. I need to do this myself. He won't talk in front of anyone else."

Jerome thought for a second, contemplating what I had told him and wether or not to trust me.

"You're sure you'll come back?"

"I'll be back in two, maybe three hours at the most."

"…Fine."

"Cover for me until I get back?"

"Do I have a choice?"

He let me go, and I smiled at him, just a little bit, to show him not to worry. I darted off.


	5. Five

**Eddie's PoV**

I stormed into the office. How could he just expel her?

"What is wrong with you?!"

Mr. Winkler came in after me, moving to stand beside me.

"She did not do it, Mr. Sweet. You know she did not." How can Mr. Winkler stay so calm? It just doesn't make any sense.

"But she knows pretty well who did! And until she tells me who, I do not want to see her in the school or on school ground!"

"This is ridiculous!"

"But you can't just expel her! She didn't do anything!" What is wrong with him? If she didn't do it, she shouldn't be punished for the thing she didn't even do.

"Are you trying to find a way to kick her out or something!?"

"N-"

"Because this is just wrong! She did nothing to you and you're blaming it on her! Do you even know if she knows who did it? Did she tells you that she knows?"

He stayed quiet. Of course he did.

"I thought so." I stormed out of the room, ignoring his calls after me. I just left, almost the same way that he had left years ago.

**~30 minutes later~**

I got to the house after a while. I don't know how long I've been walking around. Almost everyone is downstairs eating when I arrive, other than Yacker and Jerome. Joy points upstairs when I come into the room. I nodded, and turned around, heading up the stairs. I knocked on Yacker's door, and, surprisingly, heard Jerome's voice from inside.

"Um. She's busy. Don't come in."

"Jerome, it's me. Patricia, I know you're in there."

I tried to open the door, but it was locked. Why are Jerome and Patricia locked in the room. My eyes widened. Could he? Could SHE?

I banged on the door. "Open this door right now Jerry!"

I heard him sigh, and get up from wherever he was sitting. The door unlocked, and opened just a crack, just enough for Jerome to stick his head through the crack.

"Hello, Eddie. Need something."

"Yeah, actually. I need to talk to Patricia."

I pushed back the door, but Jerome pushed back, not letting me through.

"Open the door."

"It is open."

"Let me through."

"Can't do that."

"And why not?"

"She's um… sleeping."

"Sleeping? At a time like this? I find that hard to believe."

"Well, believe it."

"Then why are you in her room?"

"She… asked me to stay with her… so um.. Sweet wouldn't force her out of here or something. Yeah, that's why."

I shoved the door, and Jerome fell backwards, surprised. I went into the room, and found only him on the floor.

"Where is she?"

"Um…"

"Jerome, don't lie to me! I need to find her!"

"Okay, okay! She ran off into the woods!"

"Is there any place she could go there?"

"I mean, there's an old warehouse but-"

I left the room, not caring for the rest of his answer.

I had to find her. And I had to find her soon, before she did something she'd regret.


	6. Chapter 6

**Patricia's PoV**

I raced into the woods, and didn't stop running at all. Nothing went through my mind, other than the flashes of the trees and the sound of twigs breaking under my feet with each step.

Finally, I stopped at the end of the shortest section of the woods. A few yards in front of me was an old warehouse. Something doesn't feel right, and I look around. I don't see anything. I must just be imagining things. My last experiences in the woods haven't been going well, so I'm probably just paranoid. Right?

I walked over and opened the door, entering. Surprisingly, the door didn't make much of a screech the way that it had a long time ago. It's quite… odd.

But sure enough, the inside is just like I had left it. The old stage sat way in front of me, with the space of 20 rows of now-missing seats between us. Sitting on the stage was him, with his electric guitar, black hair, and piercing gray eyes. Cole was sitting behind him, messing with the amplifier. Dragon sat next to him, singing random tunes. They didn't notice me. At least, they didn't notice me until I spoke up.

"What in the world is wrong with you?"

Dragon turned sharply, and his face broke into a grin as his eyes fell on me. The other two turned as well, Cole rather quickly, and him rather slowly. As they looked at me, their lips turned upwards into smiles. One was a devious smile and the other a sweet, secretive, sly smile. "Well, hello to you too. Long time no see."

I didn't turn to face him. Rather, I continued watching him.

"I'm serious. What is wrong with you!?"

Apparently, he realized I was talking to him and not the others, as he finally managed words. "Gosh, Trix. What did I do now?"

"You pulled that stupid prank on Sweet and got me expelled!"

Brenden stopped smiling, and his eyes grew wide. They reminded me of an owl's eyes. Cole and Dragon simultaneously looked at him, then back at me. Dragon spoke up again.

"W- what do you mean? Why would he expel _you_?"

"He knows that I know who pulled the prank and he wants me to tell!"

Brenden stood up, his expression careful, but I knew how to read through it. He looked… worried. Maybe even a little bit scared.

"He expelled _you_… for what _I_ did? And you_ knew_ it was me. And you didn't even tell him?"

"I believe I just said that, weasel."

He turned paler than usual and shook his head. The others looked purely terrified. I heard Cole mutter something under his breath. "Why can't reunions ever be for good things?"

Brenden paced for a few seconds, and then plopped back down onto the stage, looking confused. For as long as I knew him, he was rarely ever stumped by anything. The expression looks weird on him.

"Why?"

"What do you mean, why?" I threw my hands up, exasperated.

"You haven't talked to any of us for two whole years, you left the band, and suddenly you won't rat me out when you have the perfect revenge motive! Why?!"

He got me there. I'm not sure why I didn't tell him.

"I-I don't know."

His face turned sullen. He points to me. "I'm not letting you get expelled because of me. You should have told him." He picked up his leather jacket and headed for the door, stopping next to me, our shoulders brushing. "Wait here."

He stormed to the door, and opened it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Patricia's PoV**

I'm still not quite sure what happened. All I know is, Brenden opened the door, and suddenly he was crushed between Eddie and the stage. Out of pure habit, I yelled out his name.

"Brenden!"

I ran over to him and helped the dazed Goth up, leaning him against the stage. He put his hand to his head as he shook his head, confused.

"Ow?"

Eddie grabbed the edge of the stage, grumbling.

"Thanks for the help Yacker."

He started trying to get up, but he was obviously dizzy. I grabbed his arm and pulled him onto the stage so that he was leaning against it, like Brenden. Eddie pushed himself up to sit on it.

"What happened?"

Eddie waved his hand around. "I kind of tripped while running down the hill and couldn't stop, the door opened, and here I am."

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Of course you tripped."

He wasn't as amused as I was.

"Anyway. Eddie, this is Brenden. Brenden, Eddie." They gave each other nothing more that a nod.

Brenden got up and leaned against me to whisper in my ear. Eddie's eyes darkened.

"I need to go to Sweet's office. Trix, can you babysit Thing One, Thing Two, and whoever this Eddie kid is?"

"Bre-"

"Save it. Yes or no?"

"Fine, but-"

Brenden tussled my hair and walked away. I'm a bit worried about him. Mr. Sweet could possibly kick him out of the school, like he tried to do to me. At least in my case, Sweet would probably let me return, but if he kicks him out, it's game over. I looked at Dragon and Cole. Cole was playing with his hair and Dragon was playing with a lighter. My eyes rotated around the room and they rested on Eddie. He was scanning his new surroundings with obvious disgust. I walked over to Dragon and pulled the lighter out of his hands.

"This is not a toy. Are you trying to create Doomsday? Or set someone's clothes on fire again?"

**~ 2 hours later ~ **

Jack. Ace. Two of Spades. This card game is going on for what feels like _forever _now. I finally convinced Eddie to go back to the house two hours ago to tell Jerome not to send out a search party for me. Dragon, Cole, and I have taken up playing an old card game, Egyptian War.

Brenden isn't back yet. I wonder what's keeping him.

Either way, if he's not back soon, I think I might just explode.


	8. Chapter 8

**Brenden's PoV**

Finally! I'm out of that dungeon. Sweet must have been talking to me for over two hours, if that is even possible.

I cursed under my breath as my hair got in the way again, and batted it out of my eyes, extremely annoyed. Stupid hair. So, looks like I'm in detention for the rest of the month, even though it's the first of May. Yay…

I also have to clean up after the dance and METHADRONE gets to play during the dance. Not like I'm complaining about that last one for any reasons. However, I am not approving nor liking the first two conditions one bit. I was almost at the warehouse, where I've been keeping Patricia and the others waiting. Patricia.

I can't believe she came back, even though she didn't want to come, rather she had to. To me, it's still the same thing, only a different version. She hasn't changed since the last time I saw her. Not at all. She's still just as stubborn, sweet, sour, caring, irritating, truthful, hash, kind, and annoying. But nearly as importantly, she was still her beautiful self. Her red hair still fell gracefully onto her shoulders. There was that dangerous twinkle in her eyes, and she still moved like a predator, hunting down her prey.

Wait. What am I thinking? I stopped dead in my tracks, confused. This is Trix that I am thinking about. But I still can't help it. A thought popped into my head, and I realized something that second. I realized that even after two long, heartbroken, hopeless, boring years, my feelings haven't changed, they've only gotten stronger, much, much, stronger. I kept walking, my head getting lighter. I just hope that her feelings have changed.

**Patricia's PoV**

He was coming at me fast. I never remembered how stong he really was. I ducked, and he sailed over me, crashing into the drums. "Ha! You'll never get it!" I wiggled the lighter in front of me. Dragon turned purple. He ran in front of me, and tackled me to the ground. We were still wrestling for the lighter when Brenden must have come in.

"What the—"

Brenden ran over and yanked Dragon, who was winning, off of me. He pushed Dragon back. "Dude! What are you doing?!"

He turned around and helped me up.

"What's going on here?"

"She took my lighter and I needed a smoke. She wouldn't give it back!"

"Cigarettes will kill you, and you're too young to be using them anyway.

"Maybe I'll kill you, how about that?"

"Woah, woah, woah! Leave her alone, D. Trix, give him the lighter."

"I don't have it."

He shot me a look.

"I don't! Right before he tackled me, I threw it to Cole."

Dragon raced to the abandoned elevator, where Cole normally hid for his naps. Brenden looked amused.

"What, you're not going to help Cole?"

Brenden sat on the stage and patted the area beside him. As I climbed up, he said, "Nah."


	9. Chapter 9

**Patricia's PoV**

We must've sat and talked for hours. When I finally glanced at my phone, I was shocked to find that it was 9 o'clock.

"Uh-oh."

I got up and grabbed my jacket.

"What, leaving me so soon?"

I grimaced.

"Victor will kill me if I'm not home by 10 o'clock."

"Bummer. I was hoping you could stay for a while."

"Can't, furball."

He grabbed my wrists, still sitting. Brenden pouted.

"Pretty please? Just stay for the night. It's not like we'll bite you or anything."

"You used to."

He glared at me, but only because he knew I was right. "That was a long time ago. People change."

"Appetites don't."

"I don't like carrots anymore! I loved them two years ago."

"Carrots."

"Yeah, carrots. Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because you're weird and I need to get back."

"Wouldn't be any fun if I was normal."

"Who said you're fun?" I smiled at him, and he let go, crossing his arms.

"Rude."

I headed towards the door. He ran in front of me and opened it, grinning his cheesiest smile. I rolled my eyes and walked out the door. Before I passes the barely seen welcome mat, I felt something hard hit me. It didn't take me long to figure out that it was Brenden. I whirled around, but he had already closed and locked the door. He was getting smarter.

"Weasel!" I screamed, rubbing my injured bum. He hits harder then he used to. He used to hit like a girl.

Brenden must have heard me screaming at him, because I could faintly hear him laughing on the other side of the door. He always had thought that smacking me was just plain hilarious, especially my reaction. Ugh.

I took off for the house.

**~30 minutes later~**

Boarding home, sweet boarding home. Trudy opened the door for me, with a huge smile on her face. I peeked into the living room, and saw Mara and Jerome in each other's arms, sitting on the couch. In the kitchen, Joy and Mick were making sundaes, playfully pushing each other. They looked so happy to be in each other's company. I should ask Joy if she likes him. She seems to.

I went up to my room, exhausted, hoping for a nice bed to plop down on so that I could sleep and relax.

Instead, I found Eddie on my bed. He was surrounded by pictures.

But not just any pictures.

They were pictures of METHADRONE.

**Eddie's PoV**

I'm not quite sure how to react to this. I had hid under Yacker's bed so that when she got back I could scare her, but a medium sized box was in the way. Obviously, I took it out and opened it.

The box was filled with pictures, which was weird enough. But it's the actually photos that are killing me.

There are pictures of her and three guys, pictures of her on a guitar, pictures of just her, pictures of the other guys, pictures of equipment. My favorite is the one where this 'Brenden' guy's arms are around her with his chin on his shoulder and her leaning into his chest and smiling. I was holding it in my hand when the door opened.

I looked up, and found Patricia in the doorway, her mouth open.

I held up the picture.


	10. Chapter 10

**Eddie's PoV**

I held up the picture so that she could see it plain as day.

"Are you going to tell me who he is and what you're doing with him or should I just guess?"

Patricia looked worried for a second, but her worry quickly turned to rage. She slowly approached the bed to stand a foot away from me, her finger pointing towards the pictures, and her eyes blazing.

"How did you find these?"

I looked into her eyes, making sure to try to look innocent. I don't need her attacking me or something.

"Answer my question first."

"Eddison. How did you get these?" Her hand clenched into a fist. I sighed.

"I was trying to get under your bed so that I could scare you. The box was in the way. I moved it. I got curious. I opened the box, and found all of these. Happy? Now what is this picture?"

She rolled her eyes. At least she believes me. Patricia sat down next to me, and I moved over a little to make more room.

"Brenden is a friend." She stated it as if it was an obvious fact.

"Then what is he doing with his arms around you?"

"Obviously playing around, weasel. The four of us were always roughhousing."

"That doesn't look like roughhousing."

Patricia laughed. "What, jealous that I was being hugged by another guy three years ago?"

I made a face.

"No. It's just that you kind of spent the whole day with this guy and protected him from Sweet. So naturally, I have to suspect something."

"I haven't seen the guy in years. I wasn't about to be reunited with him due to the fact that I ratted him out. Besides, I don't rat people out, remember?"

Yacker took the picture from me, putting it in her lap and smiling. I watched her.

"I remember this day. It was the last day of school, and we hadn't wanted to leave each other. We hid in the woods at first, and then we went to the train tracks where we had met for the first time. We carved our names in the wood between the tracks and took tons of pictures." She pointed to something on the picture, holding it up and to the side so that I could see it. "See there? You can kind of make out the engravings. This used to be my favorite picture of the two of us."

She picked up the pile of pictures in front of me and sorted through them. She seemed to know exactly what she was looking for. Weird. Patricia pulled out a picture and held it in front of me. It was a picture of all of them, but it wasn't posed. It was them on stage, in the middle of a song. You could make out Cole drumming, Dragon to the left, pounding on his guitar. Patricia was on the right with Brenden as he played his guitar and she played on a funny looking keyboard. They both had microphones in front of them, and they looked like they were singing. I pointed to the keyboard.

"What's that thing?"

"It's a keyboard. It's set up to make different sounds on each key to add to the music."

I nodded. Not weird at all…

"So you were in a band?"

"More like a club. We never did a gig, and we never even played out of the warehouse. But it was still fun."

"How did you meet them?"

She shook her head. "That is a long story. A story for another time."

Something in Yacker's eyes told me not to push it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Eddie's PoV**

I think it was around 11 when I left Yacker's room. Victor had already given his speech what had felt like a while ago, and Patricia said she was tired. She looked tired, too. But then again, she had had a long, eventful day. Besides, it probably wasn't easy seeing her old friends after such a long and awkward time.

Even though I'm still uncomfortable with the thought of her going to be hanging out with three guys that I know almost nothing about except what Patricia has already told me, I obviously have no say in it whatsoever. And if I did, she would still hang out with them just to irritate me. That's just classic Yacker.

As I plopped down in bed, I thought about that day where we had had a 'trust exercise'. I'd told her that I was falling for her. Boy, was I wrong. I'm not falling for her.

I've already fallen.

**Patricia's PoV**

I opened my eyes slowly. Since Mara had opened the shades, the sun hit my eys and I made what probably sounded like a very unhuman sound. I got up to shut the blinds, and when I looked out the window, I saw the woods. I tried not to smile.

**xxx Flashback xxx**

"So, Patricia, have you still been singing?"

"Nah. Only in the shower. Nobody else but you and the boys have ever heard me sing, and I think it will be staying that way."

"Bummer. So would you like to sing with us again?"

"I-"

"We're playing at the dance on Friday and we really really really want you to come back and sing and play with us."

He leaned his head on my shoulder, looking up at me, using his signature pouty lips complete with puppy eyes.

"Please? Pretty please? For me? So I can stop embarrassing myself right now? Please?"

"Geez, I'll think about it!"

**xxx Back to reality xxx**

I pulled out my phone and dialed. He picked up on the first ring, which didn't surprise me at all.

"Ya?"

"Hey Brenden."

"Oh hey! What's up, Dory?"

I ignored the mention of my old nickname.

"Ha, nothing much."

"Well, it's pretty early to be calling me for small talk. So what do you want from me now?"

I hate when he starts whining. He always has to be to the point. I decided to use his old nickname as well.

"Well, Nemo, I just wanted to tell you that I thought about what you said, and I'll do it, so bye."

Before he could respond, I ended the call. Take that.

I didn't quite know that he would keep calling me to make sure I was serious.

Woops.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry that it's so short. I didn't want to add the next segment because I wanted to save it for the next chapter. If it makes you feel any better, the next chapter is going to have some Patrome!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Patricia's PoV**

I got myself ready and started the walk downstairs. I'm so happy it is Saturday. I don't have to deal with Mr. Sweet, and I don't have to deal with anything school related. Other than finishing my homework of course…. But that can wait.

Walking down the stairs, my fingers latched around my locket.

I walked to the dining room. Jerome and Alfie were the only ones there. It didn't surprise me; the three of us always got up earlier and fooled around. It was practically a set and stone tradition. I sat next to Jerome, who stopped whispering to Alfie, and Alfie leaned forward to look at me.

They both spoke at the same time. "Good morning, sleeping beauty."

"Good morning, weasels."

We gave each other sly, knowing looks. Laughing and screaming all at different times, we burst into what some say a song and what most call screaming.

"Good morning! Good morning! Good morning to you! How?! Are!? You!?"

As Jerome continued screeching, I pinched him, hoping to shut him up. He can be a bit too loud in the mornings.

"Ow!"

"Hey guys, let's do something… exciting!"

Jerome and I looked over at Alfie, who had his hands in a random position in the air with a grin on his face.

"Like what, exactly?"

"Well, everyone is still sleeping…"

"Obviously, Lewis."

"So why don't we give them a wake-up call we won't soon forget?"

We all knew the answer to this.

"What do you have in mind?"

We all split up. Jerome would do the bottom floor and Alfie and I would split the second floor.

The next thing anyone knew, we were barging into rooms, screaming the song on the top of our lungs, half choked with laughter.

No one was happy to see us, and we even got a few words thrown at us, if you know what I mean.

From what we had learned in the past, we knew that just plain screaming wouldn't get everyone out of bed. So we each had a water gun filled with cold water, and the three of us sprayed everyone while screaming.

As soon as we were done, we all ran downstairs and collapsed on the couch, doubling over with laughter.

Everyone came down, mad. Some were wetter than others, and seeing their expressions just made us laugh harder, which got them madder.

Amber, for one, probably was the maddest of them all.

"Alfie!"

We looked up, and saw a soaked Amber glaring over us. Alfie immediately stopped laughing, while Jerome and I continued to crack up.

"Yes, Ambs?"

"What were you possibly thinking!?"

She punched him in the arm.

"Oww!"

She punched Jerome in the arm.

"What was that for!?"

She punched me in the arm. I didn't bother to react in any other way than laughing.

"For giving Alfie this… this stupid idea!"

"It was his idea!"

For the next few minutes, Amber and Jerome fought back and forth. Eventually, she grabbed Alfie, dragging him away from us.

"Good luck Alfie!" Jerome called after him. It was only us two left.

We kept laughing, and Jerome told me about the guy's expressions and reactions when he wet them with the water. I did the same. We stole looks at the table in front of us, now filled with food and with people. We went up to it slowly, each grabbing a plate and some food. Eddie tried to drag me into the seat next to him, but I decided to follow Jerome and head back to the couch to eat with him. I ignored his glares as he watched Jerome and I sitting and laughing.

The two of us ended up throwing food at each other. We also ended up being forced to clean it and the bathrooms.

But we didn't mind too much. It was fun, and Victor's toothbrush wasn't going to stop us from doing it again.

It was far more interesting than sitting at the table.

Just as I exited the bathroom, Trudy came and found me.

"Patricia, you have someone here to see you."


	13. Chapter 13

**Patricia's PoV**

A visitor? For Nina, sure. But for me? Since when does this sort of thing happen? That certainly is odd. I follow Trudy to the door. I guess I should have expected the figure standing awkwardly by the door.

**Brenden's PoV**

Act natural. Just act natural. Under no circumstances are you to act more idiotic than you are right now.

I was waiting in the doorway for Patricia to come waltzing in or something of the sort. Some lady had left me here to go get her, so now I had to wait, which I'm not entirely pleased about, seeing that I'm in a house full of random people. Finally, after what had seemed like forever, Patricia's head popped out of a random doorway. Her eyes landed on me, and after a few silent seconds, she started to laugh. Why is she laughing? And more importantly, what is she laughing at? She exited the room and crossed over to me, still lightly chuckling. I crossed my arms.

"What's so funny?"

She shook her head. "Nothing."

I glared at her.

"What are you doing here, Brenden?"

"Band practice. Duh." I rolled my eyes at her. It doesn't surprise me that she would forget something like this. It's just the way she works.

She groaned.

"Can't we do it tomorrow?"

"Nope."

She bounced on her feet. "Can't I have a break?"

"You've had a break for two years!"

I must have been looking at her as though she was crazy, which she was, as she sighed.

"I don't want to. Tomorrow."

"Don't make me do this the hard way, Trix."

Patricia crossed her arms. Sometimes being stubborn doesn't work to her advantage.

"Have it your way."

I reached over and threw her over my shoulders. She started punching my back, but I ignored her.

I walked out of the house, ignoring the fact that she didn't even have shoes on.

"Brenden! Put me down!"

Out of the corner of my eyes, I spotted something directly next to me. I shrugged.

"Fine."

I put her down to my right, and she screamed, looking down.

I had set her in a pile of mud.

"BRENDEN!"

"What?! You told me to put you down! So I did."

Obviously, the smugness on my face gave away my fain innocence.

"Oh, you better run, weasel."

"You'll never catch me."

Sure enough, she started to chase me, madder than a bull. I ran as quick as I could, hiding behind trees and bushes until she caught up and would take off running again.

Not realizing where I was running after 10 minutes, I tripped over a root, falling on the floor. Obviously, Patricia had been close to me, as she suddenly fell on top of me.

"Gwet owf mweh."

"Can't hear you with your face in the mud, weasel."

I pushed her off of me, causing her to fall in the mud herself. She made an unhuman sort of noise.

"Geez, what was that?"

She threw a pile of mud at me, and I tried to put my arms up to defend myself. Before we knew it, we were sitting in a mud puddle, throwing it at each other, laughing and screaming when we successfully aimed it for a specific target.

**xxx**

At the warehouse, I set her back down on the floor. She had demanded that I carry her, seeing that she didn't have any shoes on.

**Patricia's PoV**

As Brenden carried me through the woods, I couldn't help but think of the day after I had met the boys.

**~insert flashback~**

"Hey! We have a surprise for you!"

"Uh-oh. What are you three going to do now?"

"Not that kind of surprise! It was your birthday yesterday, wasn't it?"

"Yeah…But you guys don't have to make any surprises…"

"Ah, but we did."

Brenden and Cole grabbed my hands as Dragon led the way, almost skipping.

I looked back at Joy and Fabian, who I had been walking with before the boys had suddenly appeared.

I mouthed to them, _I'll be back later_.

Joy nodded and tugged Fabian the other way as the boys tugged me along to some random place. After a while in the woods, I could see a clearing. In the clearing stood an abandoned gazebo. In the middle of the small thing was a table. On the table stood a small chocolate cake. When we got closer, I could faintly make out a small box next to it. We all gathered into it, and they turned on a radio that had sat under the table. We all grabbed a spoon and started to eat the cake, not caring for pieces or for plates. When it was all gone, they turned me around and told me to close my eyes, which I did.

After a few loud seconds of cursing and things dropping as the three shuffled around, I felt something being put around my neck. I opened my eyes and saw Cole and Dragon's eager faces in front of me, and Brenden's face to my right, as he had decided to attach his feet to the ceiling to see, which meant he was dangling from the ceiling like a bat. I looked down to see a small locket. On the front they had inscribed the first letters of each of our names and inscribed a small guitar on the bottom. On the inside was a picture of the four of us from the day before. On the back was another inscription saying, "METHADRONE fishes unite."

I hugged them all, happier than I had been in a while.

**~insert reality~**

Brenden put me down, and I stood in the warehouse, looking over at the stage and at the others starting to set up. I looked back over at Brenden, who was watching my face. I smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Just a warning. There will be large mentions of drugs in both this chapter and the next. I also want to apologize for being slow with this chapter, school has been driving me nuts. I'm planning on updating every weekend from now on. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Patricia's PoV**

For the next five days, I did nothing but go to school, eat, go to detention, and practice, practice, practice. The cycle repeated itself every day, nothing changing.

Lately, Brenden had been super annoying. The guys thought he was just being an idiot, but I knew that it was because he was stressed. That worried me. He is quite capable of being a lunatic when he was stressed or angry. I figured he was nervous about the performance. After all, we are performing in front of the whole student body. We have to go to school with them afterwards. Who wouldn't be nervous?

"All right, listen up."

I was in the warehouse for practice again. Brenden was getting ready to give us a speech, which all three of us knew wasn't going to turn out very well.

"Tomorrow is the big day. We'll see if the school will love us or hate us. We'll find out if we'll get to-"

"Can I go to the bathroom?" I looked at him with my hand raised in the air, smirking. He didn't think it was as funny as me, obviously. He glared at me for a second before rolling his eyes and throwing up his hands.

"Fine! Go!"

I skipped off to the bathroom, hopefully irritating him some more. But by the snickers I heard, Dragon and Cole were definitely amused.

I walked over to the sink, turning on the faucet. Out of nowhere, I heard something fall, like when you accidently drop your pillow on the floor. It's not loud, but it isn't completely silent either. You just kind of know that something has fallen, and this was exactly the case. I looked to the right, to the sound. What I saw was at first quite odd. On the floor, was a small white looking baggie, and part of the wall was opened. It reminded me of a Sibuna mystery with a small trap door carved into the wall. Freaky, right? I walked slowly, turning off the faucet at the same time. I crouched down, putting the baggie in my hands, flopping it around. I looked at it. It was filled with a weird looking white powder. It reminded me a bit of baby powder. I looked up a bit to the wall, where the little door was seemingly closed, but if you looked hard enough, you could see the space between the wall and the door, revealing the opening. I pushed it back, and I couldn't contain a gasp.

Inside the super small box like gap in the wall were baggies upon baggies full of a white powder. Suddenly, I remembered that day. The day that I had left the boys and why I hadn't returned until now. I should've seen that he hadn't changed. I guess no matter what I had done, he never would have. He's just that kind of guy. The guy that can't control himself, the guy that is to stubborn to listen. I knew all of this, of course, but I never realized the extent of it. The fact of what I was holding dawned on me, and I dropped the baggie, standing up, my mouth probably wide open.

Those baggies weren't powder, oh no. They weren't really any kind of powder, if you could call it that. Truthfully, it is a powder, but not the good kind, the kind of powder no one should be using.

Simply, Brenden still had drugs hidden in the walls in the bathroom of the old warehouse.

**Cole's PoV**

"Can I go to the bathroom?"

I held back a smirk. Patricia always tried to rescue us from Brenden's speeches. We always got them anyway, but at least she tried. I gave up trying a while back, 'bout a year after I met Brenden. He was an unstoppable moron when it came to speeches. I told 'im he should try out for debate or somethin', you know? But he didn't. Said he wanted to focus on the band and all.

"Fine! Go!"

As Patricia skipped away, I couldn't help but laugh. She looked so proud of herself, while Brenden stood there steaming. It was absolutely hilarious.

"God, where is she?"

Dragon was starting to get irritated. It was taking Thing Four a while in there.

"Hey Trix! Hurry up in there!"

My calls seemed to work. The door slammed open, literally. It rebounded on the wall, and Trix has to kick it again to let herself out.

She held something in her hand, and she looked pissed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Patricia's PoV**

I honestly can't believe it. I had thought he had changed. Obviously, he didn't. I picked up the bag from the floor slowly, not really wanting to touch it or be associated with it, but I had to confront him about it. I wasn't going to stay silent about this. Not again, and not ever again. I kicked open the door, having to kick it again a bit lighter to get through the doorway due to the force. The boys were where I had left them, still sitting on the tree stumps that we used as stools.

They looked at me, confused as to why I was suddenly probably red in the face and slamming doors. I held up the baggie, and everyone's eyes widened.

"Woah."

I walked toward them, staring at Brenden, who was shifting uncomfortably under my glare, holding up the baggie slightly in front of me. I stopped in front of them, still looking at Brenden.

"I... really… don't even know what to say about this right now."

His eyes were wide open and he was paler than usual, and quite frankly, he looked absolutely terrified.

"H-how did y-you find t-that?"

"You should have thought to close that door a bit better." I didn't even bother to respond with a sarcastic comment. Hitting him with the truth always hurt him more than sarcasm. I learned that quickly after I met him. He's a fan of sarcasm, but not of pure, straight out truth.

He put his head in his hands.

"They're not mine, Patricia. I swear."

"Do you really expect me to believe you?"

Brenden looked up at me again, his face a mix of terror and seriousness, with a small pinch of pain.

"I'm serious. I sell them. Not use them. I haven't used in two years. Not since you left."

"Like there's any difference! You're still supplying and you still have them! Selling them is just as dangerous, and it's also illegal! Why the hell are you doing something so incredibly stupid?!"

I threw the bag so that it landed in his lap. Brenden looked at it miserably.

"Last year we ran out of cash. Our 'rents won't pay for anything, and we're here on a scholarship, remember? We needed cash. My friend offered me a job, and I took it. I didn't realize that once you get in, you can't get out. The only thing I do is meet a bunch of guys at a place once every two months. I don't know what they do with it or anything. I just know where to go and when and they'll pay me. I'm not allowed to even open the bags, let alone use it, even if I wanted to."

Dragon suddenly looked interested. He spoke up. "When is your next drop anyway?"

It was silent for a few seconds, the room tense.

"Tomorrow."

Tomorrow. The day of the dance. He can't actually be serious.

"We're performing tomorrow." My voice was cold, and I didn't show any emotions at this point. He was crossing a thin line.

"It's before the dance. I might be like ten minutes late, but I'll still be there."

"I can't believe this…"

I walked to the stage, grabbing my jacket, and headed for the door. I left, ignoring Brenden calling my name after me, and the boys' sudden screams of protest. I left yet again, because once again, he broke my trust. I should've seen this coming. He should've seen this coming.

**Dragon's PoV**

I don't see what the big deal is. I don't know why Patricia just freaked and left. He's been doing this for a while now. Nothing has really changed since she was here two years ago. What's different now? Brenden was going hysterical, walking up and down the stage, trying to figure out what to do and if he should go after her. Cole was so confused that he burst into tears and ran into the shaft, locking it.

It's like she leaves, and the rest of us turn into a mess. She really is the glue for us. And the glue is unraveling, and everything is falling apart. I just hope she shows up tomorrow. Otherwise… well…

* * *

**A/N: It's short, but I wanted to leave the other section for the next chapter, which includes Jerome and Eddie, finally. There's about three chapters left of the story, if you're curious. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	16. Chapter 16

Joy sat next to Fabian and Mara, talking and laughing with Mara. They were waiting for Trudy and Nina to finish putting out the food so they could eat. Alfie and Mick were getting impatient.

"Hey Joy, where is Patricia?"

Joy looked across the table at Eddie, who was looking back at her.

"She said she was going to meet a friend. She said something about a rehearsal?"

He nodded, understanding what Joy still had yet to understand. Just as the food was put on the table and Alfie and Mick had begun to dig in, they heard the door open and close quite loudly. Joy maneuvered in her chair to get a glimpse of the stair, and, seeing Patricia walking up the stairs, she turned back around. She thought her friend would be coming down. Waiting patiently for a few more minutes and eating slowly, Joy realized her Patricia still hadn't come down.

Excusing herself, Joy got out of her seat and went upstairs.

_Something's up. _

**Patricia's PoV**

I collapsed onto my bed, finally at Anubis house. I looked directly up, staring at the dull ceiling, pondering everything that had happened. I had stormed into the house just as Trudy was laying out dinner, and it seemed as though no one noticed.

I thought I was right. No one was coming up. They all were probably sitting and eating.

I was wrong. Joy walked into the room, her arms crossed, standing next to my bed, looking down on me.

"Patricia, is everything okay?"  
"Peachy."

As Joy pondered what to say, it was quiet. I'm certainly not going to say anything, but she definitely thought something was up. She is right, but I'm not going to admit it. She wouldn't understand. Or would she?

"It's time for dinner."

"Okay."

She rolled her eyes, and shuffled on her feet. Joy didn't know what to do, obviously. After a few more quiet seconds, she walked out, huffing, annoyed and a bit worried. I decided not to go to dinner. I wasn't hungry, so there wasn't a point. A few minutes later, Eddie stormed in. I should've guessed that Joy would tell him that I wasn't going down to dinner.

"Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You're staring at the ceiling and you're not going down for dinner."

"Not everyone has your stomach, Edison. I'm just not hungry."

"Yacker, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong! Why do you and Joy think that?!"

"See! Even your best friend says so. Something isn't right with you."

"How do you know it's not right? Maybe everything is just perfect!"

"You wouldn't be lying on your bed looking like someone just died if everything was perfect."

Since when does Eddie even care? He may be my… my… he may be that but that doesn't mean he would care about something like this. He would probably tell Sweet anyway. I didn't answer him this time. There wasn't a question, so there didn't need to be an answer, and I'm not going to be volunteering information just like that. I kept staring at the ceiling. "Patricia, you're worrying me."

"There's nothing to worry about."

Suddenly, Jerome came in. "Eddie, you're not going to get her up just standing there. So we'll do this the hard way." Eddie smirked.

I looked at Jerome, giving him my best 'don't you dare' face, but either he didn't see it, or he just didn't care. He walked over to my bed and grabs my arms, quickly pulling me into a sitting position. Before I could fight him off, he swiftly yanked me up, grabbing my waist, and threw me over his shoulder.

I started hitting his back, trying to get him to put me down.

"Put me down, you roach!"

As Jerome kept walking, Eddie trailed behind us, laughing at my expression and my rage.

Of course he was laughing.

**Jerome's PoV**

As Joy left to go upstairs, I didn't think much of it. I figured she went to fetch Patricia or something of the sort. Maybe they wanted to do some girl talk or something. Not my scene.

Only after Joy came down and whispered things to Eddie did I get suspicious. He went upstairs, and she sat back down, looking aggravated.

"Hey Joy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. But something is wrong with Trix. She seems mad about something."

I groaned, rolling my eyes and sitting back into my chair. Of course she was mad about something again. After a few more seconds of Eddie not returning, I decided to check out the damage possibly have done by Hurricane Patricia.

I listened in for a few seconds, smirking the while time, trying not to laugh. Eddie was going soft. I walked in.

"Eddie, you're not going to get her up just standing there. So we'll do this the hard way."

I crossed over, grabbing Patricia and throwing her over my shoulder. I ignored her protests and her fists hammering into my back as I walked down the stairs and to the dining room.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Just to let you know, anything that looks like this: **_-blahblahblah- _**is song lyrics that I wrote so don't judge that since I had no idea how to do it. Don't kill me for this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

~Friday, five minutes before the dance is set to begin~

**Patricia's Pov**

"Where is he?" I turned to face Dragon and Cole. Dragon gave me a lazy shrug that clearly showed he didn't even care.

"I don't know. Maybe he got help up in traffic or something."

"If he were in traffic, he would have called by now."

"Well, how should I know? I ain't him."

"Beats me. He could be in Kansas for all I know. Hell, maybe he went to get us donuts."

I patted Cole on the head out of natural reaction. Sometimes I wonder what goes on in that brain of him, however small it is.

Joy passed the stage where we were standing and worrying. "Be ready in two minutes…. Forty seconds everyone!"

The students started coming in. You could see Mick racing in the front, stopping right behind Joy, pretending that he had casually walked beside her, and saying hi.

The boys and I decided to play a simple melody due to the fact that our lead singer still hasn't shown up, although he told us he would be here. I was on the guitar, the talent that I had hidden for years from everyone unraveling with every motion of my fingers. After 10 minutes of slower dance music, Joy had somehow stealthily made it onto the stage, hiding behind the box, and whispered to me.

"Patricia, you guys have to play some sort of dance music or… something. Not everyone here is a couple, you know."

I nodded, looking away from her and back to the guys. Cole caught my eye, and he read my thoughts just as though I held up a bright neon sign. He nodded at me and used his foot to throw a balloon at Dragon, who turned his head to the side so that he could see Cole out of the corner of his eyes. Cole pretended to have something on his nose, and scratched it. Dragon nodded. Joy watched us all in amusement. What can we say? We've known each other for so long that we don't need to speak to understand each other. We just know.

"We're on it."

I got up, and Joy left, crawling back behind the stage to exit it. I walked over to them, to the microphone stand closest to Dragon.

"It's show time."

"Without Brenden?"

I looked down. "Without him."

Without Brenden, Dragon and I started the duet that I would've sang with Brenden.

_-I'm sick of all the lies-_

_-I've had enough-_

_-Can't you see what you're-_

_-Putting me through-_

_-Is this goodbye-_

_-I can't take another try-_

_-I love you but can't you see-_

_-That this isn't good for me-_

_-Or you-_

_-We've had enough-_

_-But don't forget-_

_-You'll always be my-_

_-Best friend-_

_-My angelic like love-_

I backed up from the mic as Dragon sang his part. I stopped playing the guitar, my fingers floating over the strings. Something didn't feel right. Looking at the watch on my arm, I realized it's been thirty minutes since the dance started. He should've been here.

Something's wrong. I can feel it. It's like the sense of dread you get when you don't know if you did something important, or the feeling of dread you get when someone you love leaves.

I put the guitar down and ran off the stage and out of the school, not stopping.

xxx

I kept running, taking shortcuts here and there. Brenden had told us an approximate address of the drop-off so that we wouldn't worry, and I knew the general direction. It wasn't far away.

I didn't stop running until I reached the weird, ghost-like town that the drop-off would take place in. It was only one small street; the other buildings had been torn down. I stood at it's beginning, and it was so small that I could see the street's end and the fields behind it.

That's when I heard the shots. Five men ran out of the smallest building and into a van. One of them held a dark suitcase. I didn't care enough to run after them. Instead, I ran straight for the building, running through the open door. The inside was grey and empty, but there was a hole in the middle of the floor, and I ran to it, seeing that it was a staircase leading down to what was obviously a basement. I raced down the spiral steps. At the bottom was a large grey room that reminded me of the basement that the guy was in in the movie _Take the Lead._ It was dark, but I could just make out a shadow leaning against the pillar farthest from me. I knew that shape anywhere.

"Brenden!"

I ran over to him and threw my arms around his neck.

"Ow."

I leaned back and realized he was bleeding, bad. "You're bleeding.

"I was shot, so obviously I am, but thanks for the obvious, Sherlock Holmes."

I pressed my hands against his wound, hoping to try to slow down the rapid bleeding. He whimpered.

"It's not that bad," I whispered. He scoffed, and looked me in the eyes.

He whispered back. "It is that bad."

He put a hand over mine and put his other hand on the back of my neck. He kissed me. I didn't resist; I don't think I wanted to resist.

As we pulled away, we both whispered. "I'm sorry."

His eyelids drooped and closed, and I screamed, begging him to stay with me.

An hour later, the police found us. I was still clutching him, crying, and begging him to come back.

But it was too late.


	18. Epilogue

~2 years later~

**Patricia's PoV**

_-My angelic like love-_

_-My everything-_

_-The sun to my rain-_

_-The happy to my ending-_

_-The love to the loveliest-_

_-The one and only-_

_-My one and only-_

_-The dreams get more and more intensive-_

_-His voice seems nearer-_

_-His love feels just as real-_

_-As before-_

_-I never doubted we were meant to be-_

_-I just doubted if we could live through-_

_-Our histories-_

It's the middle of the night, and once again, I've waken up screaming, crying, hurt, and terrified. This time, Eddie isn't here to hold me and comfort me like he has been doing for the longest time now. After we had graduated, we decided to live together. At first we lived with Joy and Mick, but they moved out about a month ago to live together on their own. So now it was Eddie and I living in the small apartment, and it certainly is interesting. I had forced him to go out with his friends this night, assuring him that I'll be fine. He had been extremely reluctant. He was worried I could have another nightmare or something and end up hurting myself or something of the sort. But it was to strange to me to have him constantly fussing over my night terrors, so I told him that I haven't been having them as recently as I used to. As usual, it almost caused a fight, since Eddie wasn't getting his way. But I got my way, and after an hour of the silent treatment, he gave up on changing my mind.

I hugged my knees to my chest. I still have nightmares about Brenden almost every night. Some are good, some are bad. Even two years later, I can't get over the fact that he's gone. I miss him. Even though I love Eddie more than anything, Brenden was a major part of my life; he saved my life in the first place. He turned me into the person I am today. He taught me to trust myself and not care about what anyone else thinks. He understood almost everything about me. He taught me to never give up. He taught me to be, well, me. He had been there for me when no one else was. Brenden was my night in shining armor. But those memories weren't what haunted me.

He saved me, but I couldn't save him.

* * *

**A/N: So this is the final chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed this story, I certainly loved writing it! Thank you for all of your feedback, it really meant a lot! :)**


End file.
